Charles Walker
Charles Walker played Dr. Chesney in the season one Grey's Anatomy episode Save Me. Career Filmography *''Always and Forever'' (2009) *''Gridiron Gang'' (2006) *''Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie'' (2004) *''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy'' (2004) *''Soul Plane'' (2004) *''First Watch'' (2003) *''Rennie's Landing'' (2001) *''Almost Famous'' (2000) *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) *''Trippin''' (1999) *''Inferno'' (1998) *''The Rat Pack'' (1998) *''Why Do Fools Fall in Love'' (1998) *''Just Add Love'' (1997) *''A Walton Easter'' (1997) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Raven'' (1996) *''Set It Off'' (1996) *''A Thin Line Between Love and Hate'' (1996) *''Shameful Secrets'' (1993) *''Secrets'' (1992) *''K-9000'' (1991) *''Wedlock'' (1991) *''Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor'' (1991) *''The Girl Who Came Between Them'' (1990) *''Peter Gunn'' (1989) *''Say Anything...'' (1989) *''Shootdown'' (1988) *''Colors'' (1988) *''Strange Voices'' (1987) *''Real Men'' (1987) *''No Way Out'' (1987) *''Badge of the Assassin'' (1985) *''Covenant'' (1985) *''The Man with One Red Shoe'' (1985) *''Splash'' (1984) *''Advice to the Lovelorn'' (1981) *''Any Which Way You Can'' (1980) *''The Promise of Love'' (1980) *''The Best Place to Be'' (1979) *''Goin' Coconuts'' (1978) *''Getting Married'' (1978) *''A Family Upside Down'' (1978) *''A Piece of the Action'' (1977) *''Sheila Levine Is Dead and Living in New York'' (1975) Television *''Community'' (2012) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2009) *''The Nine'' (2007) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006) *''Without a Trace'' (2006) *''What About Brian'' (2006) *''Drake & Josh'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Blind Justice'' (2005) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Century City'' (2004) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (2003) *''The Parkers'' (2002) *''That Was Then'' (2002) *''Charmed'' (2000-2002) *''The West Wing'' (2002) *''Dead Last'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) *''NYPD Blue'' (2001) *''Once and Again'' (2000) *''The Practice'' (1998-2000) *''Grown Ups'' (2000) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (2000) *''L.A. Doctors'' (1999) *''The Pretender'' (1999) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1997) *''Melrose Place'' (1997) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1997) *''Sparks'' (1997) *''Step by Step'' (1997) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (1997) *''Babylon 5'' (1997) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1997) *''Goode Behavior'' (1997) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1996) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1996) *''Party of Five'' (1995) *''Women of the House'' (1995) *''General Hospital'' (1994) *''Picket Fences'' (1993) *''Sisters'' (1991) *''Equal Justice'' (1991) *''Get a Life'' (1991) *''Columbo'' (1990) *''Hunter'' (1990) *''Falcon Crest'' (1990) *''Empty Nest'' (1990) *''Matlock'' (1989) *''Quantum Leap'' (1989) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1989) *''1st & Ten: The Championship'' (1989) *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1988) *''Frank's Place'' (1987) *''The New Mike Hammer'' (1987) *''The Bronx Zoo'' (1987) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1987) *''Valerie'' (1987) *''Knots Landing'' (1981-1986) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) *''Amen'' (1986) *''L.A. Law'' (1986) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1981-1986) *''Cheers'' (1986) *''Moonlighting'' (1986) *''Hotel'' (1985-1986) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1984-1986) *''Blacke's Magic'' (1986) *''The Fall Guy'' (1985) *''Otherworld (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1985) *''Fame'' (1985) *''V'' (1984) *''T.J. Hooker'' (1984) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1981-1984) *''Simon & Simon'' (1984) *''Family Ties'' (1984) *''Automan'' (1984) *''Dynasty'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1984) *''Benson'' (1983) *''The Powers of Matthew Star'' (1983) *''Knight Rider'' (1983) *''The Greatest American Hero'' (1981-1983) *''Dallas'' (1983) *''Gavilan'' (1982) *''The Devlin Connection'' (1982) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981) *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' (1979) *''The Jeffersons'' (1979) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1979) *''The Bionic Woman'' (1977) *''The Fantastic Journey'' (1977) *''The Blue Knight'' (1976) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1975) External Links * Category:Actors